


we've got this figured out

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 NHL Awards, Fluff, Impulsive Decisions with No Regrets, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Your Typical Las Vegas Wedding, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Secret Marriage, implied domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: "Fuck off," Mitch says. "I can’t believe I agreed to marry you.""But you did," Auston says. "You’re kind of stuck with me.""Not yet," Mitch says. "Technically, I could still get out of this.""Um," the officiant says.(Or: Auston and Mitch get married, and it's not exactly on a whim, but it's not the most planned-out wedding in the history of weddings. It's still kind of perfect, though.)





	we've got this figured out

**Author's Note:**

> First off: If you know anyone whose name is mentioned in the tags above, or if you somehow found this by googling your name or the name of someone you know, please click away! This is a work of fiction and does not pretend to accurately depict the real-life people mentioned herein! 
> 
> So! Thank you to ftc and aergs for all the incredible beta work, you guys are the best always <3 Also thank you to those two, tots, and dexy for advising on this throughout! Special shout-out to WolframAlpha for letting me input a range of dates and giving me the number of months and days between them, that was incredibly handy. 
> 
> This was written before the 2017 NHL awards took place, so I'm just guessing at who wins what. I sort of stumbled into this fic after a pretty brutal all-nighter, but it was honestly an incredible treat to write, and I had a great time with it. I hope you enjoy reading it too!

_(The Day Of)_

"I can’t believe we’re doing this," Mitch says, and Auston smirks.

"I can," he replies, because he’s an asshole.

"Fuck off," Mitch says. "I can’t believe I agreed to marry you."

"But you did," Auston says. "You’re kind of stuck with me."

"Not yet," Mitch says. "Technically, I could still get out of this."

"Um," the officiant says.

"You’re being rude," Auston says, and Mitch elbows him.

It’s a few quick words from there.

* * *

  _(2 months after)_

"You did _what?_ " Marty says. "What the actual fuck?"

"Yep," Mitch says. "I beat you to the altar."

"You’re twenty," Marty says. "What the fuck? When did this happen."

"June?" Mitch offers, and Marty kind of gapes at him.

"You’ve been married since _June,_ " Marty says. "Jesus fucking christ."

"It was the NHL awards," Mitch fills in.

"In _Vegas?_ Are you telling me that you got drunk-married in Vegas and didn’t tell anyone?"

"Well, there were witnesses," Mitch says. "So I guess – me, him, two witnesses, so you’re the fifth to know? Oh, wait, our parents–"

"What the fuck," is all Marty says. "You – wait. Him?"

Mitch gulps a bit, but he nods.

"Is – Mitchy, you’re kind of blowing my mind here."

"That’s what he said," Mitch replies on autopilot. "Anyway, I tried to push for the Elvis impersonator–"

"You’re _married,_ Mitch. And also – gay, apparently?"

Mitch just shrugs. "More or less, yeah."

"So – dude," Marty says, and Mitch is worried, because Marty looks genuinely hurt.

"I’m sorry, I know I’m being an ass," Mitch says. "It’s – you know," he waves his hand to fill in the rest.

"This is a lot of shit you didn’t tell me, man," says Marty. "Like – you don’t have to tell me stuff, but I like to think we’re pretty close."

"No, we are, that’s – I haven’t told anyone else on the team, alright?"

"Anyone?" Marty asks, and he sounds surprised. “Not even, like, the guy you live with?”

"I mean–" Mitch says, and he takes a breath. "So, uh, remember the question of the groom?"

Marty blinks at him. "Yeah?"

"Well, it’s – uh. It’s him," Mitch says.

"It’s... Auston," says Marty, and he’s staring at Mitch, a little dumbfounded.

Mitch can only nod at that.

"You’re married to Auston Matthews," Marty says.

"Yep."

"I – you’re fucking with me. This is a prank," says Marty.

"It’s not."

"Prove it."

"I – well, I’m wearing–" Mitch digs his chain out of his t-shirt, and there’s the ring, a simple dark, shiny band that Auston had been so excited to buy for them, and it still makes Mitch blush to remember Auston’s face when he’d picked them out. "This, is, uh, the ring."

"Holy shit," Marty says. "I – I mean, are there pictures? I just – this is all just kind of hard to believe."

"Yeah," Mitch says. "But, here, look." He starts with his phone background, which is the two of them, standing side by side, smiling at each other – well, more smirking. It’s not the most classic of wedding photos, but it’s a nice picture regardless. They’re both in suits they’ve worn a thousand times before, and they’re practically in silhouette compared to the light pink quickie altar, but you can see their mouths, and their eyes, and they look happy, and it’s Mitch’s favorite picture, like, ever.

"Who was there?" Marty asks.

"I think Davo took that one. And Werenski was the other witness."

"Jesus," Marty says. “Alright, let me see the rest of them.”

* * *

  _(3 weeks before)_

"I’m pretty sure this isn’t how you do a Vegas wedding," Auston says.

"What? It’s still like, impulsive," Mitch says. "We’re just – you know. Planning for it a bit."

"You made a reservation."

"Okay, it would be really awkward if we showed up and they didn’t have space for us," Mitch says. "It’s a shame I can’t find an Elvis impersonator, though."

"I’m sure you could if you looked hard enough."

It would be funny, Mitch thinks, but as ridiculous as this whole thing is, it’s also really, really serious.

"Maybe," says Mitch.

* * *

  _(2 months, 3 days after)_

"So," Willy says. "What’s up with the two of you?"

"What do you mean?" Auston asks nonchalantly.

"You guys have been weird," he says. "Weirder than usual."

"You’re weird," Mitch says, and it’s not his most effective insult, and a pretty weak deflection to boot.

"Fair enough," Willy says.

"Well," Auston says, and he gives Mitch a look, because they’re here to do exactly this, but Mitch is a bit nervous. Marty was one thing, because Mitch knows him well. Willy’s kind of a mystery, though, even if people lump him, Auston, and Mitch together more often than not.

"So, we’ve been..." Mitch starts, and then he stops, because he doesn’t know how much to share right off the bat. "We’re together," is what he settles on.

"Oh," Willy says. "You’re... for how long?"

Mitch blushes, and lets Auston answer. "Since, uh, the preseason?"

"Holy shit," Willy says, and he’s probably reevaluating, like, everything, which kind of makes sense.

"Yeah," says Mitch.

"We’re just telling people now," Auston says.

"How did you keep it a secret?" Willy asks, a little disbelieving.

"It really wasn’t that hard," Mitch says. "Like, think back."

"There were a couple of slip-ups where I thought someone might notice, but... hockey," Auston says.

Willy considers that. "Okay, that makes sense, I guess. So is that it?"

Mitch and Auston exchange a glance. "Well, we sort of–" Mitch starts.

"So we moved in together, like, right after playoffs ended."

"Right," Willy says. "Wait, wow."

"And," Auston says. "Uh." He holds up his hand, where he’s wearing his wedding band, out in the open for Willy to see, and it still takes Mitch’s breath away.

Willy’s eyes widen before turning to Mitch expectantly, who pulls his chain out and shows him the matching ring.

"Shit," Willy says. "So you actually–"

"Yep," says Auston. "It’s for real."

"It was a June wedding" Mitch says, and he grabs Auston’s hand. Willy just stares at them, bewildered.

"You guys are married," he says. "You’re _husbands_."

"Yep," Mitch says, smiling.

"I have, like, so many questions."

* * *

  _(2 weeks, 6 days before)_

"I’m gonna get the rings," Auston says, matter-of-factly, and Mitch is a little offended.

"I – we can do it together," he says.

"If we go here? They’ll recognize us in a second."

"Okay, then we go away from Toronto for a bit. A pre-wedding road trip."

"To where?" Auston asks.

Mitch shrugs. "I dunno. Wherever. The States, even, I don’t – we should do it together, right?"

"I mean, it’s not like we’re really doing traditional," Auston says nonchalantly, but the words sting Mitch.

"Fine, it’s not something we should do together, then, it’s something I _want_ to do together. Okay? Rings are a big deal," Mitch says, trying to keep his voice steady. Auston seems to notice that something’s off.

"Right," Auston says. "I know. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like – you know."

"What, like you think I’m not taking this seriously? Or that you’re not taking it seriously? Or both?" Mitch feels a little panicked, and he really didn’t want this to escalate into something. It’s a small thing.

Auston nods in understanding. "I know that’s what it sounded like, I’m – I’m really sorry. That came out wrong. I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to come along, okay? Of course I want you to come with me. Of course." He’s saying the words soothingly, and Mitch is feeling a lot. Terrified, for one – what the fuck, this is Auston, his boyfriend, his fucking _fianc_ _é_ , and they’re going to get married. So, like. Mitch is freaking out a little bit, because fuck it, he’s all in on this, and he’s coming to terms with just _how_ all in he is for the first time.

But on the other hand, he _wants_ to be all in on Auston. It’s a lot, to let himself want this, but he’s really fucking ready to marry him, and he wants to be there when they buy the fucking rings.

The next day, they drive down to Buffalo, and it’s like – Mitch expected the actual ring buying to be special, and it is; he just didn’t expect to find Buffalo special, but he thinks it’s special nonetheless. 

It’s probably just because he’s with Auston.

* * *

  _(2 months, 5 days after)_

They tell Brownie and Hymie at the same time. Road roomies don’t last after your rookie year, but still, they deserve to know for practical reasons more than anyone else. Mitch wonders if there’s a Hallmark card to say, "thank you for letting me switch rooms so I could spend time with my then-secret boyfriend who is now my husband."

"So," Auston says, and he grabs Mitch’s hand. "Mitchy and I, we’re – together.

Hyman blinks. "Like, together-together?"

Mitch nods. "Yeah, like, he’s my other half, my partner, whatever, man."

"Romantic," Auston says, but he smiles still. He’s holding Mitch’s left hand with his right one, and Mitch is still wearing the ring around his neck, so they still don’t see.

"I... see it?" says Brownie. "Like, I can’t say I called it, but... yeah, makes sense." It’s the calmest reaction so far. Except maybe Willy, but who the fuck knows with him.

"I mean, congrats, I just – I mean – this is a big surprise," Hyman says. "How long has this been a thing?"

"A while," Auston confesses, and he’s smiling. "And there’s, uh, more," he says.

"What? What more is there?" Brownie asks.

"Uh," Auston says, and pulls out his left hand, and Mitch, as has become the routine, shows them the ring on his chain, and Connor and Zach are speechless.

Well, they’re speechless for about half a second, and Hyman bursts out laughing, and for a second, Mitch thinks he’s going to have to convince them, but then–

"You two are ridiculous," Hyman says. "Of fucking course. You know what, fuck it, congratulations, both of you," he says.

Brownie’s giggling a bit, though he’s not as loud by a longshot. "Of course, you two. Of fucking _course._ "

"What does that mean?" Mitch demands, but he’s not offended, he doesn’t think.

"It’s just very – I dunno. It’s like, the best secret gay wedding in NHL history, probably," Brownie says.

"I’m behind this, very much, I’m not trying to make fun, I swear," Hymie says, still laughing as he speaks. "Now come on, bring it in. This deserves a hug."

"Fuck yeah, it does," Mitch says, and he gives Hyman an extra hard pat on the back.

* * *

  _(A few days before)_

"We need witnesses," Mitch says. "Who’s it gonna be? Are your parents gonna be there?"

"I guess," Auston says. "I – I don’t know if I want it to be them?"

"Why?" Mitch asks.

Auston shrugs. "I dunno. I mean, we’re gonna tell our parents anyway, right? But – it would feel weird having my parents there when yours won’t be."

Mitch is a bit shocked that Auston thought it before he did, and he thinks for the billionth time that he is definitely, _definitely_ marrying the right man.

"Yeah, that’s – yeah."

In the end, they each choose a friend who will already be in Vegas anyway, and it makes sense – a friend from each of their own corners of the hockey world. Plus, Davo will eventually get to chirp Stromer about being Mitch’s best man, and Mitch can’t wait for that.

They’re the only two people they tell beforehand. There are a few people who know they’re like, together – their agents and parents and Mitch’s brother and Auston’s sisters – but they don’t want to tell anyone that they’re getting married. Mostly because Auston had proposed, and Mitch had wanted to say yes, and they know that anyone born before 1995 will try to talk them out of this. But whatever; they’re young and in love, and if things go to shit in five years, or one of them gets traded, they’ll still have been young and in love, and that’s what counts. Auston won’t be some footnote or some what-if.

Mitch is a simple guy; he likes playing hockey and being in love. Auston isn’t much different.

Mitch texts Davo, and then they FaceTime for a bit, and Connor is ridiculously on board, which doesn’t really surprise Mitch, because Connor McDavid is the sappiest person he knows. Afterwards, he asks Auston how Werenski sounded, and they’ve been together long enough that Mitch can pick out the nuances in Auston’s quiet enthusiasm when he says he’s gonna be there too.

It’s just. Mitch wants to do this one thing as an adult. He has the world’s best family (families, if you count his team), no doubt about it, but he wants to see what it would be like to choose people, for once, instead of finding them by accident.

And the family they build for this haphazard wedding might be small and weird and not very close, but they’re really good at hockey and really happy to be there, and that’s what matters to Mitch.

* * *

  _(2 months, 6 days after)_

Auston takes on the responsibility of telling Mo, while Mitch tells Gards, and the weird thing is, Auston chose this, even though Gards is clearly the better option.

Mo doesn’t quite freak out, according to Auston, but he does ask about a zillion times if they know what they’re doing, if they’re ready for this, if they know what this means. It’s probably a good thing that Auston’s there to patiently reassure him the whole time; Mitch would’ve just snapped at him. But people don’t baby Auston as much, so Mitch isn’t surprised.

Gards is... shocked, to say the least.

"Did you two – I dunno, did something happen?"

"What does that even mean?" Mitch says, and he’s fidgeting with the ring on his necklace. He’s gonna put it on his hand, one of these days, but he likes to watch it spin, likes the weight it adds to the chain, which, before, had just sat aimlessly on his collarbone, like it was waiting for something.

"I mean – alright, if it were possible, I would assume one of you is pregnant, but I don’t think that’s it," he says. "You guys just, like, got married?"

"Pretty much," Mitch says. "We’ve been dating the entire season."

"You’ve been _what_?" Gards asked. "The entire season? But like, how did we not–"

"No one noticed, alright? Don’t feel too dumb about it." Mitch knows it’s a shock, but he’s starting to get annoyed with these responses. He can keep a secret better than most dudes. He was a gay kid in the O, for fuck’s sake. Keeping that stuff locked down is practically second nature.

"It’s not that, I just feel bad," Gards confesses. "I should have – that’s a lot, man, your rookie season."

"There’s been a lot of stuff that’s, like, a lot," Mitch says. "This isn’t one of those things."

"You guys _moved in_ together. Holy shit, you’re like, living together," Gards says.

"Yep," Mitch says.

"That’s–" Gards starts. "That was back in April. You’d been together, what, six, seven months? That’s so soon, Mitchy."

"Probably," Mitch says.

"I would’ve tried to stop it," Gards says, and he looks a little guilty, so Mitch relaxes, and chuckles a bit.

"Well, it’s probably a good thing we didn’t tell you, then," Mitch says.

"Yeah?" Gards says.

"Yeah, I’m – it’s really, really good," Mitch says.

"Keep it PG-13, Mitchy," Gards says, and Mitch rolls his eyes.

"Don’t worry, I won’t talk to you about our incredible sex life," Mitch says.

"God," Gards says. "Please don’t."

"Whatever you’re trying not to picture, we’ve probably done," Mitch says, and Gards groans loudly.

* * *

  _(The Day Of, one hour later)_

"Wonder what our first act as newlyweds should be," Auston says, pulling Mitch in for a kiss. They’re in the hotel room, and they’re still wearing their suits, which Mitch thinks is unnecessary, so he takes off his jacket. Auston does the same.

"Well, probably talk about the name change situation. Would hyphenating be too long on the back of a jersey?"

Auston barks out a laugh. "Probably," he says. "I think that would get too confusing for commentators. Wait," he says, and begins counting on his fingers. "It’s only longer than Nugent-Hopkins by one letter."

"So it’s settled, then, we are the Misters Marner-Matthews," Mitch says, and he’s unbuttoning Auston’s shirt as he does. He’s also, like, deliriously happy.

"So many M’s," Auston complains, and he’s kissing Mitch’s neck.

"How do you think I, Mr. Mitchell Marner-Matthews, feel about this?" he says, but he groans right after, and Auston’s hands are on his hips.

"That’s four M’s," Auston says, and Mitch smirks, and he sees the moment Auston regrets saying it.

"You hit me with the four m’s like–"

Auston groans. "I want a divorce."

"I wondered who was going to be the first to say it," Mitch says. "I don’t see this whole ’us’ thing working out."

"Yeah, it was a nice run, though," Auston says. "So, honeymoon divorce sex?"

Mitch laughs, and Auston gets on his knees, and, like, this isn’t what a Vegas wedding is usually like, probably, because Mitch doesn’t give a shit about the fact that they’re in Vegas, he could be anywhere else in the world and it wouldn’t matter; he’s just happy to be married to this boy.

(After they’re completely worn out and ready for bed, Mitch says, "Yeah, I feel like we shouldn’t get a divorce any time soon. Let’s backtrack on that."

Auston laughs. "Trust me, babe, the last thing on my mind is divorcing you."

"Awww, sounds like you have a crush on me," Mitch teases, but Auston just snuggles up against him, smiling that small smile he always gets when he’s sleepy and happy.

"Yeah, something like that," Auston says.

"I really love you," Mitch says.

"I love you more," Auston replies.)

* * *

  _(2 months, 6 days after)_

Mo and Gards get to Reemer before they do, and they get a phone call later that night, while Mitch is kicking Auston’s ass at COD. It’s Auston who picks up the phone.

"So Mo and Gards are pulling some kind of weird prank," James says, on speaker. "But they keep saying shit about you guys, being – I dunno. Together, and–"

"Married?" Auston says. "Yeah, I’m gonna take you off speaker and get Mitch on the line for this." He presses the phone against his chest and says, "Hey, babe, remember how we almost didn’t get a landline?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mitch says. "One sec."

Mitch runs into the kitchen and grabs the phone there. As he picks up, he hears James go, "...call him ’babe’?" He sounds incredulous.

"Hey, Reemer, uh, so, you heard the big news," Mitch says.

"What is this," James says. "You two are actually fucking married?"

"That’s what they told us at the altar," Mitch says, walking into the kitchen to stand beside Auston.

"I thought you were just – I don’t know, living together," James says. "I didn’t think you guys were actually _married._ "

"Well, surprise?" Mitch says. "I’m gonna text you pictures."

"Pictures?" James and Auston say at the same time.

"Yeah, I have – I’ve been showing them to people," Mitch explains. "We’re really cute."

"What the fuck, you never told me you had an album," Auston says. "I want to see."

"You were there," Mitch replies.

"Well, I didn’t even know there was a fucking wedding," James says, "let alone an album." Which is a fair point.

"It was in Vegas," Auston says.

"Vegas?"

"Awards night?" Mitch adds helpfully.

"That – that was two months ago!" James says. "You didn’t tell any of us."

"Right, and we were going to tell you tomorrow, but clearly Mo and Gards spilled the beans," Mitch says.

"So were you guys drunk? What happened?" James sounds distressed.

"No, we wanted to get married, so we did," Auston says simply. "We kept it to ourselves for a bit – or, like, there were witnesses, and a few other people who knew, and, well," he trails off.

"We’ve been together for a while," Mitch clarifies, "and we wanted to get married."

James is quiet for a second, and then he lets out a sigh. "Well, it’s really fucking weird, but, like, I’m happy for you guys, and stuff."

Mitch is surprised at that. "You are?"

"Yeah, duh," James says. "Just – secret wedding, you know? Big shock. But – I mean, it’s your life, and you got married, and so I kind of gotta be happy for you, right?"

"Thanks, man," Auston says.

"Oh, shit, Mitchy, the pictures came through," James says.

"Great, tell me they’re not adorable," Mitch says.

James concedes that they are.

* * *

  _(The Day Of, a few hours before)_

"I feel like the Calder should be either first or last, you know?" Mitch says.

"Not last," Auston says automatically. "And you know that’s not how they order it. It’s fine where it is."

Another award is presented, and they clap politely.

"How long until yours?" Mitch complains.

"We don’t know that it’s mine," Auston says. "And I don’t know, look at the program yourself."

Mitch grabs the program from Auston’s hand, and it’s a little damp, because Auston’s hands get sweaty when he’s nervous.

"Sorry, that’s gross," Auston says.

Mitch only shrugs. "I’ve seen grosser." He reaches out and squeezes Auston’s hand, and for the zillionth time that night, wishes he could kiss him.

Mitch feels Auston calm down, though, which is good.

A few awards later, and it’s time for the Calder, and–

Mitch hugs Auston, and it’s over fast enough, but Mitch really doesn’t want to let go. But he does, because it’s not about him, it’s about his boyfriend. Or fiancé, or, soon enough, his husband.

Plus, Auston has parents to hug, and Mitch kind of wants to hug them too, but that’d probably be weird. They’re probably the only other people who get what Mitch is feeling, though, and they exchange proud looks as Auston makes his way to the stage.

Auston’s onstage, and he looks appropriately humble, and the speech he gives is rehearsed and delivered expertly, as always. Mitch doesn’t know how he can stop himself from beaming with pride, but he figures he’s allowed to. It’s no secret to anyone that he thinks the world of Auston, at least.

When he comes back, he sits next to Mitch, and he’s still shaking a bit, but Mitch intertwines their fingers and says, "I knew it was yours."

* * *

  _(2 months, 1 week, 1 day after)_

They tell Naz and Bozie with Zach and JVR there for emotional support.

"Since when are you two even dating?" Bozie asks, but he doesn’t sound angry or betrayed, just confused.

"Since for-fucking-ever, man," Mitch says. "Like, we didn’t tell anyone, but it’s been a while."

"I – did you think it wouldn’t be okay?" Naz says. "Like, it’s fine, we wouldn’t, like–"

"It was more that it’s our business," Auston says. "And there wasn’t really a good way to tell you."

"What do you mean? We’d ask if you guys were single all the time, but you didn’t seem interested, so we stopped," Naz say

"It would’ve been a whole big thing no matter when we told you. We figured you’d like, catch us eventually, but you never did," Mitch says.

"I went an entire season being sexiled and didn’t notice," Hymie offers. "They’re sneaky."

"You guys just didn’t tell us at _all_ , though," Bozie says. "You kept, like, a monumentally huge secret."

"Yeah, and we’re not keeping it anymore," Mitch says. "And there’s nothing else, alright? We’re still us. Just, you know, gay, and married to each other."

"You’re even wearing a ring," Naz says, looking at Auston’s hand. "Shit, you guys are like, _married_ married."

"Where’s yours, Mitchy?" Bozie asks.

Mitch yanks the necklace out of his shirt to show it, but he pulls a little too hard and the chain snaps.

"Oh, shit," he says. It’s not actually a big deal – he’s fidgety, he breaks it all the time – but he usually just stuffs it in his pocket, and he doesn’t want to do that with his wedding ring.

Which – wait. Oh yeah.

Mitch wears the ring on his finger plenty, just prefers it on the necklace, because then he doesn’t have to take it off and on depending on who he’s with. He could just, like, switch hands or whatever, but then he risks dropping it, and he’d just much rather have it in one spot at all times. And he kind of likes having it close to his heart, but the only person who knows that is Davo. Mitch thinks he’ll tell Auston about that at some point, but he’s saving it for like, their wedding anniversary, or something.

So he slides it onto his left hand, and takes a second to look at it. Auston rests his hand on top of Mitch’s, gently moving his finger over the ring, and they’re both kind of staring. Mitch turns to face Auston, who’s giving him a shy smile, which might be the cutest thing Mitch has ever seen.

"Jesus," Naz says, and they snap out of it.

"Dude, you haven’t even seen their wedding photos. They’re gross," James says. "C’mere," he says, and he pulls out his phone to show Naz.

Figuring it’s okay to like, touch his husband now, Mitch grabs Auston’s hand properly.

"I like the way it looks on you," Auston says in a low murmur.

"Yeah," Mitch says, and he kind of can’t wait until they can just start wearing them all the time.

"No Elvis impersonator?" Bozie says, looking up from Zach’s phone. "I’m disappointed."

"I have standards," Auston says, and everyone laughs, and Mitch thinks the team will adjust.

* * *

  _(8 months, 3 weeks, 3 days before)_

Mitch is tired as he walks into training camp, but Auston Matthews is finally there, so everyone’s buzzing. He’s excited to see him, even though he doesn’t know if they’ll get a chance to play together – Mitch could get sent back to London, and there’s technically a chance Auston doesn’t make the roster either.

(Mitch thinks Auston’s probably gonna make it. He’s fucking _brilliant_ on the ice)

In person, Matthews is devastatingly cute, and everyone’s walking up and shaking his hand, and Mitch has already met the guy, so he just gives him a friendly smile.

They don’t talk before they go out onto the ice, but Auston does make eye contact with Mitch quite a few times, which means that Auston might be kind-of-staring at Mitch.

After Auston breaks a pane of glass off of Mitch’s pass, Mitch decides that they’re gonna make some magic together this season.

"Nice pass," Auston says to Mitch. "To bad my shot was shit."

"Shattered glass made it kind of worth it though."

Auston shrugs. "Uh, hey, did you – I got a ride here this morning, would you mind–"

"Oh, yeah, I drove," Mitch says. "I’ve got your back, man, don’t worry."

Mitch drives Auston home that afternoon, and then they hang out, and then Mitch stays for dinner with Auston’s dad, and when it’s time for Mitch to leave, Auston walks him to his car.

"Uh, this was fun?" Auston says awkwardly. "I mean – not that–"

"Nah, dude, it’s cool," Mitch says, smiling through the butterflies in his stomach. "Thanks for having me. I had a good time too."

It sounds like the end of a date. It _feels_ like the end of a date. It shouldn’t, because Mitch doesn’t even know if Auston’s into guys, and Mitch is pretty sure most first dates don’t start with hockey practice, but–

"We should hang out again," Auston says, and then immediately blushes, but Mitch nods, and his face is probably a bit red too.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asks. "We can go out for dinner."

Auston smiles at that, and, yeah, it’s a date tomorrow.

* * *

  _(2 months, 3 weeks, 6 days after)_

They’re out at a bar, even though they have to be up tomorrow, but everyone’s taking it easy. They’re there to hang out and celebrate Auston’s birthday, not to get trashed, and it’s low-key and nice. They have enough privacy that Mitch and Auston are wearing their rings, and their teammates are buzzing excitedly about the upcoming season, and they’re all trying not to think it, but this could be their year, and they’re at the start of it. It’s nice.

"So, like," Freddy asks, "who proposed?"

Auston raises his hand.

"It was so fucking romantic, dude," Mitch says, because he spent a summer not telling people about this. "He flew to Paris."

"I didn’t fly to Paris to propose," Auston corrects. "I flew to Paris because it was your birthday, and I had nothing better to do."

"You were at Worlds?" Freddy asked.

"I was trying to keep a low profile," Auston says. "But, yeah, Mitch left, and I was taking some time off anyway, so I figured, I dunno, I might as well surprise him."

"Alright, so you flew to Paris," Freddy says.

"So I get off the ice after we win our first game," Mitch says, "and like, I knew he was gonna call, so I checked my phone and it’s a text that’s like, ’hey, weird, but I’m at your hotel,’ and I’m kind of like, ’what the fuck’–"

"No, what he said was, ’what the fuck, loser, ur not in paris, wait, r u actually, dude, ur a fuckin tool, dude,’" Auston says.

"Why do you remember that?" Freddy asks.

"It’s my wallpaper," Auston says, smiling.

"Right, so, he’s a nerd. Anyway, so I get to the hotel, and I see him, and–"

"Maybe don’t tell him what happened right after that," Auston says, and takes a sip of his beer.

"Ew," Freddy says.

"We just cuddled for like, ten hours," Mitch says, which isn’t the truth at all, and everyone knows it.

Freddy crinkles his nose. "That’s not worse, but it’s not any better."

"Well, whatever, point is, we’re an incredible couple," Mitch says. "So like, after that, we go for a walk at like, 3AM, which is super against the rules, but whatever."

"Probably dangerous," Auston says.

"But we did it anyway, right? So we’re walking, in Paris, after midnight, super dark, streets are quiet, and we were talking about things, and he just, like, asked."

"Just, got down on one knee in the middle of the street?" Freddy asks.

"I mean, not on one knee," Mitch says.

"It was more–" Auston starts, and then he stops again.

"It was really sweet, though, man. And then we got married, and now we’re husbands," Mitch says proudly.

* * *

  _(1 month, 2 weeks, 2 days before)_

"I think you’re it for me," Auston says, completely serious.

"I – I’m what?" Mitch asks. They’re holding hands, which they never get to do, but it’s the most deserted place Mitch has ever seen, so he figures they’re safe.

"Like – I don’t know. This. I – Mitch–" Auston starts, and then stops.

"What are you saying?" Mitch asks, feeling nervous.

"I love you," Auston says. "And, like, I don’t know. It’s weird."

"Thanks," Mitch says, a bit sarcastic but not hurt.

"I mean – I _love_ you. Like, I didn’t – I could have lasted without you for a few weeks, but like, we’re – we’re like, for real," Auston says.

"We are," Mitch says. "We live together."

"And it’s like – like, do you ever have really scary thoughts, but you’re not actually scared?"

"Uh," Mitch says, confused.

"Like – about us," Auston says. "Like – like, I was thinking, about like, the – the future, and stuff, and – there’s only two ways this can go, right?"

"You don’t have to think about it that way," Mitch says. "Don’t worry."

"No, but – like, I _wanted_ to think about it," Auston says. "I’m like – like, there was a lot of stuff I expected this year, but like, falling in love wasn’t a part of that, and it just – I don’t know. It’s not fate, or whatever, and no one belongs with just one person. But like. If there were soulmates–" they stop walking, and Auston turns to look at Mitch. "–I wouldn’t – there would be no doubt in my mind that it was you."

"Oh," Mitch says, and he doesn’t know how to respond. "I – god," is what he manages.

"I’m sorry, this is a lot," Auston says, and he looks embarrassed, which isn’t what Mitch wants.

"No, it’s – it’s not," Mitch says. "I don’t know if I believe in that destiny stuff either, but, like, I don’t know. I–" he furrows his brow, searching for the right words. "I can’t _not_ believe in that stuff, because–" he gestures to Auston. "We’re so lucky," he says.

"I – Mitch, god," Auston says, and he looks right into Mitch’s eyes, and Mitch gets a little lost in Auston’s. "I think I want to marry you some day," he confesses, and after a second–

"Are you asking right now?" Mitch says, and he’s – he’s shaking, he doesn’t – they’re so young. They haven’t even been dating that long. And it’s dumb and impulsive and too romantic, but.

But it’s _Auston._

"I – I don’t know," Auston says. "We should – there’s a lot we need to do, but, like. If we had come out to absolutely everyone, and we had time to plan an entire wedding, then, like – yeah, I’d be asking you."

"I’d say yes," Mitch says, his voice shaky and hoarse. Auston smiles at him, and Mitch smiles back, a little surprised at both of them.

"I wish I could," Auston says.

"Well – why can’t you?" Mitch asks.

"I – you know we can’t," Auston says. "We’d have to tell everyone, for one, and then deal with their shit, and – everyone would say we’re like, too young, and I just – I get it, why they’d think that, but–"

"They’re wrong," Mitch says.

"Yeah," Auston says.

"I – if you want to. Marry me, I mean. We... can?"

"How?" Auston says.

"You don’t need, like, a big thing. We don’t even – we just need a few people and like, a courthouse, or a quickie chapel or something, and we can just... do it."

"Like, what, just elope?" Auston asks.

"We’re not running away or anything, just – we’re going to be in Vegas in, like, a month and a half," Mitch says. "Dude, we could – we could be married in a month and a half."

"That’s the most ridiculous idea you’ve ever had," Auston says.

"But, like, it’s also kind of perfect," Mitch says, "right?"

"But, like – dude, this stuff takes time to plan," Auston says.

"All we need is someone to do the ceremony and some rings," Mitch says. "That’s it. It would be too soon if we were planning a wedding, but we don’t need to plan a wedding, and I’m like, ready to be married to you right now," he says, and it feels like the truest thing he’s ever said.

* * *

  _(3 months, 1 week after)_

"Happy anniversary, babe," Mitch says, walking into the kitchen, where Auston’s making coffee.

"Happy anniversary to you too," he says, handing Mitch a mug, and it’s not the best thing about being married to Auston by a longshot, but the fact that he makes good coffee is a pretty big perk.

"Do we even celebrate this anniversary?" Mitch says. "Or just the wedding anniversary?"

Auston shrugs. "I dunno. Any chance to have, like, special occasion sex seems like a good thing to recognize."

"You only love me for my body," Mitch deadpans.

"Nah, you also drive me places," Auston says.

"Remember when you were super romantic and asked me to marry you? Where did that go?" Mitch says, but he’s just teasing.

"Don’t worry, I got you the best gift ever, I promise," Auston says. "Super sappy. Five bucks says you’ll cry."

"Five bucks says you suck my dick," Mitch says.

"Good odds," Auston smirks. "Excited for tonight?"

"Yeah," Mitch says. "Wait, you mean the nice dinner or the anniversary sex?"

"I meant dinner," Auston says. "Also, we’re having sex before tonight."

"When?" Mitch asks. "We have shit to do all day."

"What are you doing right now?" Auston says.

"We have to leave in like, twenty minutes," Mitch replies.

"I’ll be fast," Auston says, stepping closer to Mitch and running his fingers through Mitch’s belt loops, pulling Mitch toward him.

"But then we have to go all the way to the bedroom, and take off our clothes–" Mitch starts, unsure of why he’s protesting, because he’s not actually gonna say no.

"How about I fuck you right here on the counter?" Auston says into his ear, and Mitch flushes at the sound.

"Oh my god," Mitch says.

"I’ll take that as a yes," Auston says, and leans in to kiss him.

* * *

  _(1 day after)_

"Uh, hey, Mom," Mitch says. "I – uh, something... happened. I mean, I’m not in any danger, but I have big news."

"What is it, sweetheart?" his mom asks.

"Uh, are you sitting down? Because you might want to," he suggests.

"Don’t be so dramatic," his mom says.

"Auston and I got married," Mitch replies, and there’s silence on the other end for a few awful seconds.

"When?" she asks, and Mitch really wishes he were there to give her a hug or something.

"Last night," he says. "You’re the first person to know, besides the witnesses."

"Were you drunk?" she asks. "Was it one of–"

"No, we wanted to. We planned it, sorta."

"How long were you two – engaged," she says, stumbling a bit on the word.

"A few weeks?" Mitch says. "It wasn’t – I’m not sorry I did it, but – I’m sorry you couldn’t be there."

"I would have flown down," she says. "Mitch."

"But like – we wanted it to be just... us, you know?" He hopes she gets it, because the last thing he wants to do is break his mother’s heart.

Mitch hears her take in a shaky breath, but it seems to have been the right thing to say, because when she speaks it sounds calmer. "I wouldn’t say I understand, but I do... accept that, as a reason."

"We’re gonna have a big party, at some point," he says, "and it can be anything you want. We can have an actual wedding, with cake and a dance floor and all that stuff."

She laughs at that, and it’s hesitant but genuine nonetheless. "That’s very sweet of you, Mitch," she says. "I’d much rather just have you two over for dinner soon, though."

"As soon as we’re back home," Mitch promises. "I’m – I’m _married_ , mom," he says. "I have a _husband_. I really love him."

"Sweetheart," she says again, this time sounding more fond than anything else. "As much as I can be, I’m happy for you."

That hurts. "As much as you can?" he asks.

"Well – I wasn’t expecting this," she says. "I love you more than anything in the world, but this is big news."

"But you’re not–" Mitch searches for the right word. "This doesn’t change things, right?"

She laughs. "Of course it changes things. But you’re still my son, Mitch, no matter what."

"I love you, Mom," he says, and he’s crying, but whatever, he kind of expected to.

"I love you too," she says. "I’d ask if you two are happy, but seeing as you’ve been married less than 24 hours, I would guess you don’t have much to report."

"I think it’s gonna be good," he said. "It’s kind of backwards, the way we did it, but, like – I dunno, I just wanted to be married to him."

"Keep me in the loop next time, okay? I know it’s your – marriage," she says, "but it’s our family. And Auston’s a part of that now."

"I know," Mitch says.

"Are there – are there pictures?" she asks, and Mitch smiles.

"Yeah, one of the witnesses took a few – I’ll send them to you," he says.

* * *

  _(3 months, 3 weeks after)_

"So, Mitch, how was your summer?" the reporter asks, and Mitch laughs.

"It was good, yeah," he says. "A lot happened, but I’m excited to be back out there and play with these guys."

"We know you went to your first World Championship, and you celebrated a birthday – what did you do for the rest of it?"

Mitch feels the ring on his chest. "Just came back to Toronto and focused on training, and, um, you know, spending time with family, and, uh, yeah, preparing for the season."

"Reports say that you moved in with your teammate, Auston Matthews, at the very start of your offseason. Most guys have a roommate for the first season, but you and Auston both decided to stay with your parents. Why move in together, instead of finding your own place?"

Mitch sees Mo trying to stifle his laughter. "Well, you know, we talked about it, and it seemed like a good idea for us," he says.

"No roommate difficulties, then?"

Mitch smiles a bit. "Well, he still doesn’t love my music, but other than that, yeah, it’s good."

The reporters move on to actual hockey related questions after that, which Mitch fields easily, and then they clear out, and Mitch goes to find Auston across the locker room.

"So, media asked why I moved in with you," Mitch says.

Auston nods. "They asked me about the ring."

"They – what?" Mitch says.

"I’m wearing it on my right hand, don’t worry. I just told them it was, like, a good luck charm."

"Well, it is," Mitch says. "You have to be pretty lucky to have me as a husband."

Auston laughs. "You’re not wrong."

* * *

  _(8 months, 2 weeks before)_

"Are we dating?" Mitch asks, because he’s, like pretty sure, but it’s something they should discuss.

"What?" Auston says, a little startled. "I mean – like, what?"

"I mean – I dunno, we’ve like, kind of been on dates?" Mitch worries that he read this whole thing incorrectly.

"No, I mean, you’re not – you’re not wrong," Auston says, and he blushes a bit.

"Alright," Mitch says. "Well, uh, I kind of want to date you, like, for real, so."

"Oh," Auston says. "I – then yeah, let’s." He’s smiling a bit dopily at Mitch, and Mitch is doing the same at him.

"I’m gonna kiss you now," Mitch says, and he does, and–

And it’s weird, for like, half a second, but then it stops being weird and starts to feel like one of the best choices Mitch has ever made.

Auston hums against his lips, and, yeah, this was a really great idea. "Dude," Mitch says, breaking away, "you’re really fucking good at this."

"Nah, it’s all you," Auston says. "You have a really nice mouth."

Mitch flushes at that. "Well, you have a really nice – like, I dunno, everything," Mitch says.

"Yeah?" Auston says, and his eyes are shiny and warm and beautiful.

Mitch kisses him again, and this time, they don’t break away for a while.

* * *

_(The Day Of)_

Mitch can feel Connor behind them taking pictures, but he’s barely registering it, because he’s standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Auston, and then they’re standing face-to-face, and they’re holding hands, and exchanging rings, and–

"I now pronounce you partners for life," the officiant says. "You may now kiss your husband."

 _My husband_ , Mitch thinks, and it’s fucking terrifying, but also pretty incredible, and he leans in to kiss Auston.

"I’m so excited for this," Auston says quietly, and Mitch feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't find any common triggers in this story, but as always, if there's anything you think should be tagged, let me know in a comment! 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about this fic, and it was sort of written to explore their experiences with young adulthood, celebrity, family, and how to make independent decisions without putting distance between yourself and the people you love. As a college student who's surrounded by other people in the same boat as I am in terms of learning about adulthood, it was fascinating to write people who only really have a couple of people who can relate to their specific kind of growing-up. I hope I did this justice! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ETA: Just so y'all know, deleted scenes include Mitch telling Stromer about Auston over the phone (before he tells Marty), and Mitch's mom in the far future throwing an anniversary party for them where Mitch makes an awkward speech that's like: *postgame interview voice* "Uh, yeah, we've been married for, you know, a while now, and, uh, yeah, just gotta keep... you know, working on it every day, but we're in love, so, uh, yeah, that definitely helps." It's a moment that makes Mitch really grateful they got secretly married in Vegas.
> 
> Adding on: the incredible ftchocoholic made a PLAYLIST for this, because I'm posting it on my birthday and she's The Best™, so please check it out (<3 Thank you so much ftc!!!!!). 
> 
> Adding on again: tots made a cover for this fic, because they are incredible and wonderful and I love them <3   
> [Here's a rebloggable version!](https://tiny-potatos.tumblr.com/post/162918565340/for-weve-got-this-figured-out-by-lottieanna-a)
> 
> If you like the playlist and/or the cover, please go leave kudos/comments for my incredible, talented friends.
> 
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](https://lottswrites.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Playlist: we've got this figured out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873449) by [ftchocoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchocoholic/pseuds/ftchocoholic)
  * [Cover for we've got this figured out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485377) by [firedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedoor/pseuds/firedoor)
  * [and the highway signs say we're close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398462) by [That_WriterGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WriterGirl/pseuds/That_WriterGirl)




End file.
